Journey to the Past
by QueensGambit
Summary: Alana, fresh out of college has a run in with a few of the X-Men. What happens when she finds out about her past and what is with this guy named Damien? Will Alana fall for Logan or will her life end sooner than she thinks? Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a story I started a few years back before I joined and just recently I found it! Let me know what you all think of it and helpful criticism is welcome. If you don't like it, don't read it. Well enough of my musings. Enjoy and remember to Review! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or the song Crawl by Marion Raven. I only own Alana, Tonya, Raynell, Joey, Kody and Bryan. Oh and can't forget Damien and the plot!

* * *

_High on a hill_

_Heard a bird sing her song_

_sang you were true_

_Well, she got it all wrong_

_She didn't know about your lies _

_And all your stupid alibis _

_Don't you know, this bird got wise _

_Surprise, Surprise, Surprise_

_The writings on the wall _

_Yeah, yeah _

_In letters written tall _

_Yeah, yeah_

_I thought I'd let you know before I go _

_I will see you crawl_

_Fell off the hill_

_Into darkest of dreams _

_Promise broke _

_Ripped apart at the seams_

_So now you know this bird has flown_

_you will repay me what you owe _

_Don't you know you're gonna live_

_Alone, Alone, Alone_

_The writings on the wall _

_Yeah, yeah _

_In letters written tall_

_Yeah, yeah _

_I thought I'd let you know before I go_

_You made a big mistake _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Signed and sealed your fate _

_Yeah, yeah _

_I thought I let you know before I go_

_I will see you crawl_

_I'll wait till the night comes _

_In the darkness you are no one _

_I'll wait till the night comes _

_Until I know all your shadows are gone_

_The writings on the wall_

_yeah, yeah _

_In letters written tall _

_Yeah, yeah _

_I thought I'd let you know before I go _

_You made a big mistake _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Signed and sealed your fate_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I thought I let you know before I go _

_I will see you crawl_

_(Marion Raven, Crawl)_

Alana smiled and jumped off the stage, walking toward her friends who were clapping and whistling. Tonight was their Friday night out and most likely the last night they would see each other. They were all graduating college the following day, Alana majoring in culinary arts; Raynell, nursing; Tonya, criminal justice; Bryan, Business Management; Kody, archeologist; and Joey, architect.

The six friends were at the neighborhood bar and grille for a celebration. Standing from his seat, Bryan made a toast.

"The past few years of our lives we have stuck together through high school and college. Congratulations to Tonya and Joey for the hopefully soon to be wedding. About time you proposed to her man."

"Bryan." Raynell said.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Either shut up or continue. Our food is coming."

"Impatient as always. Alana, you should have majored in singing, not cooking. Anyways, to the last day of college life and starting our own lives in the workplace."

"Cheers!" they all said, tapping glasses and bottles together.

Around two in the morning, they all left. Thankfully, they somehow stayed sober, well except Bryan. Raynell was holding him up right, making sure he didn't wander into traffic.

"We'll see you all tomorrow. I should probably get this idiot to bed before he causes a scene like last time." Raynell said.

"See ya Ray!" Tonya and Alana called out.

Tonya turned to Alana shaking her head. Alana smiled at her friend knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"They make a good couple. Ray knows how to keep him in line."

"I couldn't agree more. However, I believe you and Joey are perfect for each other."

Tonya blushed at the mention of Joey, who happened to circle his arms around her waist.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. After all, it's our last day of this hell hole." Alana laughed, waving and walking off.

Halfway to the apartment complex, Alana felt eyes staring at her. Stopping, she listened to anything out of the ordinary. Footsteps, crackling, or snapping. Nothing. Pulling her white leather jacket tighter, Alana started walking; she listened to not just her own footsteps but for others. Instantly, she heard light steps a good few feet behind her. Alana slowed down again, which her stalker didn't realize until Alana took off at a fast sprint. Good thing she did track and soccer throughout high school and college. Weaving in and out of the few people on the sidewalk she gained quite a distance between the people, or so she thought. Chancing a quick glance behind her, Alana saw a man with strange glasses, if they could even be called that and a red haired woman.

"Shit." Alana breathed out, picking up her pace again.

A corner was fast approaching; Alana took the corner at a sharp turn hoping to whoever the people didn't see her. A few minutes passed when she noticed the two people run by her hiding place. Sighing, she turned around only to run into something well, someone. Yelping, Alana jumped back, crouching into a defensive position, eyes narrowed. The man had weird hair Alana noticed; ended in two tips at the top of his head, along with long side burns. But, what really caught her attention were the metal claws protruding from his knuckles.

'He's a mutant. Just like me.' Alana thought.

The man noticed the difference in the girls' behavior and withdrew his claws, holding his hands up.

"We're not gonna to hurt ya kid." he said in a gruff voice.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" she said icily.

The man watched Alana for a few moments, trying to think of something to say that would reassure her.

"Your apartments trashed. We were sent here by Chuck, uh, Charles Xavier to find you. I don't know the details but you're in trouble." he said.

Alana's posture faltered slightly, which didn't go by unnoticed by the man. A million thoughts raced through Alana's mind all of which lead to one person. Damien. Before Alana could respond a female voice penetrated the air.

"Scott, Logan's got her!" the red head from before called out.

"Who's this Charles Xavier? I feel like I've heard of him before."

"He takes in mutants like us and gives them a place to stay, a safe place. He runs a school for mutants also, which you may be asked to take up a teaching position." the red head answered.

Alana thought about what she said. Maybe she would give this guy a chance; he could probably help her find information on Damien and herself. But one question was lingering on her mind.

"Is he also a mutant?"

"Yes, telepathy just like me."

Nodding, Alana looked at the three people surrounding her. After a few minutes of silence, Alana stood up straight, crossing her arms.

"So when do we leave?"

"After the graduation ceremony. We'll be accompanying you back home to make sure who ever is after you won't show up."

Alana just nodded, walking toward her apartment, along with her new companions. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, an update the next day! That's a first for me, I guess it's because senior year is coming to an end and there is absolutely nothing for us senior to do but twiddle our thumbs it seems. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and constructive criticism is welcome.

As always the disclaimer, I do not in any way, shape or form own X-Men. Just my lovely OC's Alana, Tonya, Kody, Bryan, Raynell, Joey and of course Damien, who hasn't been in here yet but will be soon. (:

Review por favor!

* * *

"We are free!" Bryan shouted, earning strange glances from others.

"Jeez Bry, must you be so loud." Raynell sighed.

The graduation ceremony just ended, Alana and her friends were gathered around the college grounds. Everyone was ready to leave and head home to visit family, well except Alana. Alana was truly going to miss her friends, after spending so many years with them it was going to be hard to leave. Scared, that's what Alana is feeling now. Once she left her friends Alana will most likely never see them again.

"What's wrong Alana?" Tonya asked spotting the frown on her friends face.

"Just thinking of how much I'm going to miss all of you. It'll never be the same now, sure we may see each other for the wedding, which I doubt will be soon." Alana said smiling but frowning once more when she caught sight of Logan.

"We'll all keep in touch. You have nothing to worry about Lana, we're all practically family." Kody responded, slinging his arm around Alana's shoulder.

Nodding in agreement the friends soon parted ways. Alana hugged each of her friends knowing she wouldn't be seeing them again once she is in West Chester, New York. Since Washington is on the other side of United States. Sighing, Alana made her way over to Logan who was once again smoking a cigar.

"Remind me to buy you a box of those next time." Alana said shaking her head.

Logan merely raised an eyebrow and followed Alana to her car, a black Dodge Durango.

"I can't take it anymore!" Alana groaned, hitting her head on the steering wheel.

"Move over."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll drive. You sleep."

"Fine."

Alana and Logan traded spots. They left Washington only a few hours ago and thanks to Alana's driving were almost to New York. Alana messed with the radio continually switching the station every so often before turning it off. Exhaling, she rested her head against the window falling asleep. Logan glanced over Alana, noticing she fell asleep he looked back at the road.

_(Dream)_

_Blood. As far as the eye can see. The kitchen, family room and a bedroom was covered, floor to ceiling. A murder, no, a massacre had occurred in a home of four. The husband, father, was shot and gutted in the family room. The wife, a mother, raped and shot execution style in the kitchen. In the last room was a boy no older than seventeen, beaten, stabbed and headless. A shot-gun lay beside the boys' body, unknown to the killers a young girl of six lay in the fetal position of the closet. Her red hair a mess, hazel eyes distant, blank and her face tear streaked. The young girl witnessed the killing of her family, mainly the boy, her brother. During the ordeal she made no sound, not even when crying; she was mute. The men responsible were different, that much she knew and they were looking for someone; her._

_"Where is she!" one man yelled._

_"She's long gone, most likely in Canada now." the boy answered._

_"Dammit! The little bitch ran boss!"_

_"You will find her for me, even if it's the last thing you do. Kill him." another man said, walking out of the room._

_The young girl shut her eyes and clutched her ears, trying to drown out the screams._

"Alana! Alana wake up!"

Alana shot up right, sweat rolling down her face and chest. A few minutes were dedicated to Alana catching her breath from the nightmare. Her eyes darted around the room, an infirmary from the looks of it. Alana's gaze landed on a bald man in a wheel chair and a blue skinned man.

"Where am I?"

"West Chester, New York. I'm Charles Xavier and this here is Hank Mcoy. Logan was kind enough to carry you here after arriving.

"Wonderful to meet you Miss." Hank said.

Alana smiled, she would definitely get along well with Hank and the professor. The professor talked to Alana about her abilities, which was molecular immobilization and speeding up molecular movement, causing things to freeze and explode.  
Later on, Alana wandered upstairs where she met Rogue, Bobby, John, and Storm. After talking to Rogue, Alana found the kitchen where she found Logan.

"Hey kid."

"Does he actually let you have that in the mansion?" Alana smiled.

"I could really care less what Chuck thinks."

"Right, is there anything to eat, I'm starving."

"Sit."

Alana did as she was told while Logan walked to the fridge and pulled some items out. She couldn't make out what he grabbed but didn't care, as long as it was edible she'll be fine. Within twenty minutes, the smell of Penne with Cajun Hot Links and Chipotle Shrimp filled the kitchen. Logan piled some on two plates and placed one infront of Alana.

"Wow, I didn't take you as the type to cook."

"It's a secret."

"Well I'll just have to hire you if I ever open my own restaurant."

Logan chuckled before digging in, Alana copying him. Alana's mouth popped open and she stared at Logan, who stopped eating with a hint of concern.

"What?"

"This is delicious! I'm definitely hiring you!" she laughed.

Logan shook his head, finishing up, he observed Alana. Shoulder length red hair with a black undertone, hazel eyes and muscular build. Currently her wardrobe consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, coca cola t-shirt, black and white studded belt and red converse.

"If you're wondering I played soccer when I was in school and also ran track. I guess you could say I participated in gymnastics too."

"Gymnastics."

"Yeah I know I don't seem like the type of girl who'd be interested in it but I find it refreshing and fun. Helps me forget about things that are on my mind."

Logan nodded, downing the rest of his beer. Alana got up for a second helping and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"So what's there to do around here?"

"You'll be working on your powers, Chuck's having me train you in the Danger Room tomorrow. Hope you're a morning person."

"How early are we talking?"

"Five in the morning." he smirked.

Alana's right eye twitched, "There's no way in hell I'm getting up that early!"

"Sorry kid, that's how it goes with me as your teacher."

"Great, I just graduated college and I have to deal with another teacher. Just my luck." Alana groaned.

"Hn, life's not fair, deal with it."

With that said, Alana placed her plate in the dishwasher and followed Logan upstairs to her room.

"My room is across the hall. If you need anything just come over or shout."

"Thank you Logan. Good night."

"Night kid."


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the super late update! I've been so busy with senior year that I had no time to write. Now that I am done with school until October I'll hopefully be able to continue writing. (:

Enjoy.

Disclaimer:: I do not own X-Men or anything that you recognize as someone else. I do own Damien, Alana and the plot. (:

* * *

**BAM**

"Dammit! What the fuck was that for?" Alana yelled from the floor.

Logan raised an eyebrow, cracking his neck, "You move to slow."

Alana groaned, hitting her head on the floor. " What do you expect? I've never done this before so it will obviously take me awhile." She glared at Logan from the floor.

"You better learn fast kid, 'cause no one will be able to watch you and fight at the same time."

"Bastard."

"Now that's not proper language for a young lady."

"Ha I guess that's you then Logan." Alana smirked, standing up.

Logan didn't like that comment so he ran full force at Alana. Of course he didn't have his claws drawn, it's not like he wanted to kill her or anything.

"Shit, me and my big mouth." Alana watched Logan running toward her but didn't try and stop him; at least not yet. She waited for Logan to be a few feet in front of her before she raised her hands and moved them in front of her. Alana had closed her eyes in the process but opened them when she didn't feel anything. To her amazement, Logan was frozen, not with ice but in time.

"I did it. I actually did it!"

Alana paid no attention to the Danger Room door opening to reveal the Professor and Storm.

"I see you have successfully used one of your abilities. Now can you unfreeze Logan?" Professor X asked.

"Sure." Alana waved her right hand causing Logan to be unfrozen and run past them.

Logan stopped and turned around. "At least you didn't try to blow me up like last time."

"Whoa, that was an accident! It's not like I know what I'm doing!"

"Whatever kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"I couldn't tell from the way you're acting."

"You little son-of-a.."

"Would you two calm down!" Storm shouted. "The Professor has something to say."

Professor X rested his elbows on the arm rest of the wheel chair and his chin on this folded hands.

"Alana, I have found some information on this man named Damien." he started. " However I do not know his true intentions on wanting you but I promise I will find out. For the mean time you are to have someone with you at all time, either Logan, Storm, Jean or Scott."

"Of course Professor."

"Good. Now that's settled I want you two in my office in an hour. Especially you Logan."

Logan grunted earning a nudge from Alana. "Fine Wheels."

With that Professor X and Storm left.

"Well I guess we're down. If you'll excuse me I'll be in my room cleaning up." Alana said cracking her back.

/

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Come in Alana." Charles said.

Opening the door, Alana stepped in and closed the door, leaning against it.

"You really like being close to me don't ya." Logan said

"In your dreams."

"Logan, Alana please." Charles said. "Now as I was saying, there is a group of mutants reeking havoc in the downtown area of New York. They usually act up at night so the four of you excluding Alana will head there tonight. The mutants can't be more than teenagers so bring them back here. You're dismissed."

"You lucked out on this one kid."

"It's probably because I'm still learning how to handle my powers genius."

"Alana!" Rogue called down the hallway. " Would you like to swim with Bobby, John and I? I really don't want to be the only girl. If you know what I mean."

"Sure why not! See you later Logan!"

Alana walked outside toward the pool in her purple and green bikini, hair tied up in a pony tail.

"It's about time you showed up!" John called from the other end of the pool.

Alana shrugged. "At least I showed up."

"Alright now that we're all here, who's up for a game of chicken?" Bobby asked.

"Count me in." Rogue said.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Alright John and Alana. Rogue and I. Let's get started."

_(Ten minutes later)_

"Damn these two are good at this!"

"Shut up and let us concentrate! This is harder than it looks!" Rogue said.

Alana and Rogue had their hands on each others forearms, each trying to push the other one off. Off in the distance a rumble of thunder was heard. The rain followed a few minutes after.

"We need to get inside before it gets bad!" Bobby said.

All four of them climbed out of the pool and grabbed their things. Bobby, Rogue and John started running toward the mansion, however something toward the woods caught Alana's attention.

"Alana hurry up!"

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up!"

Alana ran toward the woods where she say the dark figure. "Hey is anyone out here?"

"Behind you."

Alana spun around and took a few steps backwards.

"It's been too long my dear Alana. You never called or wrote. Now is that anyway to treat a friend?" Damien asked.

"You are no friend on mine. You asshole!"

"I'd watch what you say if I were you. You never know what I might do to you and your precious friends." Damien said, hand around Alana's throat cutting off her air supply. "Now listen to me, in three days time the x-men will leave for a mission. The Professor will leave you in charge of the kids and mansion." he squeezed Alana's neck tighter, "You best watch you back cause I just might make a surprise visit."

"Alana! Where are you?"

Bobby.

"Have a nice night my dear. I will be back." With that Damien released Alana letting her fall to her knees gasping for breath. Disappearing into thin air Damien was gone when Bobby found her.

"Alana what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Let's get inside."

"Alana.." Bobby started but his eyes landed on the red mark around Alana's neck.

What on earth happened to her out here was the last though running through Bobby's mind. As they entered the house Alana made a bee-line for her room, leaving Rogue and John confused.

"Bobby what happened?"

"I don't know Rogue. Someone was out there with her."

* * *

All I have to say is R&R! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here is the next chapter. Hopefully I can update sooner than I have but no guarantee. Anyways I would like to thank EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin for reviewing! (:

Hope there are more reviews to come or at least some constructive criticism.

Disclaimer:: I do not own X-Men or anything that is easily recognizable as not mine. I only own Alana, Damien and the plot. (;

* * *

Dammit why can't I shake the feeling that I'm being watched? It's unnerving! I must be paranoid after Damien's little _visit_. If only there was something I could do to warn the Professor but knowing the him his x-men would take care of it. Not likely, I've seen what Damien is capable of, he leaves nothing but chaos and destruction everywhere he goes.

Knock, knock

"Alana, are you awake?"

_Bobby._

"Yeah, come in the door's open."

Bobby walked in and closed the door, leaning against the wall. I avoided eye contact knowing I have the look of fear in my eyes. As they say the eyes are a window to our souls, or something like that.

"Who is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Who is that man you were talking to in the woods?"

"What did you hear?"

"Tell me who he is first."

"He is none of your business."

"I guess I'll have to tell the Professor you let an unknown man onto the grounds."

"You will do no such thing. He is someone you do not want to mess with, plus the professor has other things to worry about."

"Is that what you tell everyone? Don't worry or mind your own business? I'm trying to help you."

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way you were so blunt. Excuse me if I didn't catch on."

I narrowed my eyes causing Bobby's to narrow in response. I don't want anyone to get hurt because knowing Damien he will find a way to pin any crime on me. I really don't want to go through that again.

"Bobby sit down. If you want to know or help as you said I'll tell you only what I can."

Bobby sat on the vacant chair at the desk, the only light coming from the window. Crossing my legs, I know I'm going to dread the outcome of this conversation but there is no way out of it. Unless I'm just not seeing one.

"Damien, that's his name and he is also a mutant."

"Then the professor can help him.."

"Bobby."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up or I won't tell you and no questions when I'm done. As I was saying, he is a dangerous mutant from what I have heard and seen. He shows no mercy to his enemies, comrades included. The second time I met him I was thirteen. The woman that adopted me was killed in a house fire, she was also a mutant.

"Our house was on fire, ruled as unknown cause. No arson, no electrical failures, nothing. I heard the fire alarm go off so I ran to my adopted mothers room. I walked into the room to wake my mother but when I pulled the blanket back she was already dead from smoke inhalation.

"The man who saved me was Damien and that night he was the one who started the fire. Just so he could get back at my adoptive mother. She used to work as his partner but once she had me, quit. Damien obviously didn't like her decision."

_(Flashback)_

"_I want you to listen very closely cause I am only going to say this once." the man said carrying Alana out. "I started this fire and I will be back to collect. I'll make sure you remember this day with a little present." He touched the shoulder the fallen debris fell on and without any pain to Alana allowed the burn mark on her shoulder become a scar. "Remember the name, Damien." _

I touched my right shoulder where the scar is and rubbed it. Never have I told anyone about Damien or how she received the scar and no one pushed the subject.

"Do you know what his abilities are?" Bobby spoke up.

I shook my head. As far as I remember he never showed me what he is capable of but some things from my past are a little hazy.

–

The day has come, the one Damien told me about and I have been dreading. The Professor had the x-men assembled in his office informing them where they were to go to retrieve the mutant. It's been a few days since I talked to Logan. I didn't care for the intense training session he put me through but I am glad he did, it's helped a lot.

"Ah Alana, just the person I am looking for. I have out you in charge for tonight and we will be back tomorrow evening at the latest. If anything should happen I want you to take the children down to the basement. There is a line you can use to reach us on the jet and if you must protect yourself do not let anyone down there." Professor Xavier said.

I nodded, just what I did not want to hear. Now there will be trouble because he said that, fantastic. That is sarcasm. Anyways the x-men were getting ready to leave when Logan walked up to me.

"Take care kid I know you'll need it."

"Saying I can't take care of myself?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Exactly what I'm saying." He smirked

"Damn you. No wonder I haven't talked to you since training from hell you put me through."

"Logan come on, we're leaving!" Storm called from the jet.

"You and me need to have a talk when I get back."

I waved my hand letting him know I understand and watched him walk off. Now time to relax or at least try too. A few hours passed and it was now ten pm, most of the younger children were in bed and the only ones still up were Rogue, Bobby, John, Peter and Kitty. I was in the kitchen getting a snack when something caught my attention outside the window. Thinking it was nothing I turned back to what I was doing when I heard a crash outside. The power was cut.

"Merde!*" I whispered.

Feeling my way to the other room, which I easily found thanks to John.

"Alana what's going on?" Rogue asked.

"Listen I want all of you to get the kids and take them to the danger room. If you have any trouble do whatever it takes to get there." I said running to the front and back to lock the doors and windows. As I was running toward the stairs the doors flew off it's hinges. Damien. "Vous étiez toujours à l'heure. Jamais une fin de deuxième.*"

"Bien sûr, seulement pour toi mon chéri. Maintenant se préparer à venir avec moi.*"

With that I took the stairs two at a time hoping to gain some distance between Damien and myself but that was short lived. Turning to look behind me I ran into something soft well someone who instantly picked me up by the neck.

"Now what have I told you about running away? It makes me mad." Damien snarled, eyes turning red.

"Please put me down!"

"You want down? Fine I'll put you down!" Damien threw me into the wall, breaking a table in the process. In the process of standing up I was flung across the floor hitting the opposite wall hard. "You're weak and I don't know why you even try to fight me. There's no point." Damien chuckled.

" I may not be able to fight but I can do this!" With that I snapped my hands making Damien and everything around me freeze. "Now to get out of here."

Reaching the basement I hear shouting but once I came up on the end of the corner a blast of fire flew passed. John.

"Try not to BBQ me next time thank you! Is everyone alright?"

"All but you Alana. You know, I'm impressed you were able to figure out how your powers work. However it's not going to help you now!" Damien said taking hold of my neck again.

Okay seriously must he keep grabbing my neck? He must have some other way to knock me unconscious... That's it!

"John! Bobby! Attack him now!"

"We'll hit you if we do!" John shouted.

"You won't! Trust me." I called back, eyes making contact with Bobby's. Nodding he formed a ball of ice and threw it. John did the same which is when I bit Damien's hand drawing blood only to find myself heading towards another wall. By the time this is over I'm going to be avoiding walls.

"Alana, are you okay?" Rogue said running to my side.

Instead of answering I gave her a do I look okay look. With Rogue's help I was able to stand but I wasn't able to stay up by myself thanks to all of the blows to the head. The next thing I knew John and Bobby were laying on the floor unconscious.

"Alright enough playing around. I'm getting annoyed with your running away. I won't leave this mansion until I know you are coming with me!" Damien shouted running toward Rogue and I.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

Phew! This chapter took me a few days to type cause I had to re-write it three, four times. I hope this is good and if you have any suggestions please let me know! ^^ Oh and don't forget to review! There will be more Logan in the next chapter!

*Merde= Shit, crap, dammit, etc. in french

*Vous étiez toujours à l'heure. Jamais une fin de deuxième. = You were always on time. Never a late second. In french

*Bien sûr, seulement pour toi mon chéri. Maintenant se préparer à venir avec moi. = Of course, only for you darling. Now prepare to come with me. In french.

– If anyone knows french please tell me if these are right cause I got these from google translate. (:


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man...I can't believe how late this is! It's been done for quite a while now and I just found it again. For anyone who is still reading I am terribly sorry for the ridiculously late update!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or anything that is recognizably not mine. I only own the plot line for this story, Alana, Damien and all of Alana's friends. (:

* * *

**_BAM_**

"Dammit! What the fuck was that for?" Alana yelled from the floor.

Logan raised an eyebrow, cracking his neck, "You move to slow."

Alana groaned, hitting her head on the floor. " What do you expect? I've never done this before so it will obviously take me awhile." She glared at Logan from the floor.

"You better learn fast kid, 'cause no one will be able to watch you and fight at the same time."

"Bastard."

"Now that's not proper language for a young lady."

"Ha I guess that's you then Logan." Alana smirked, standing up.

Logan didn't like that comment so he ran full force at Alana. Of course he didn't have his claws drawn, it's not like he wanted to kill her or anything.

"Shit, me and my big mouth." Alana watched Logan running toward her but didn't try and stop him; at least not yet. She waited for Logan to be a few feet in front of her before she raised her hands and moved them in front of her. Alana had closed her eyes in the process but opened them when she didn't feel anything. To her amazement, Logan was frozen, not with ice but in time.

"I did it. I actually did it!"

Alana paid no attention to the Danger Room door opening to reveal the Professor and Storm.

"I see you have successfully used one of your abilities. Now can you unfreeze Logan?" Professor X asked.

"Sure." Alana waved her right hand causing Logan to be unfrozen and run past them.

Logan stopped and turned around. "At least you didn't try to blow me up like last time."

"Whoa, that was an accident! It's not like I know what I'm doing!"

"Whatever kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"I couldn't tell from the way you're acting."

"You little son-of-a.."

"Would you two calm down!" Storm shouted. "The Professor has something to say."

Professor X rested his elbows on the arm rest of the wheel chair and his chin on this folded hands.

"Alana, I have found some information on this man named Damien." he started. " However I do not know his true intentions on wanting you but I promise I will find out. For the mean time you are to have someone with you at all time, either Logan, Storm, Jean or Scott."

"Of course Professor."

"Good. Now that's settled I want you two in my office in an hour. Especially you Logan."

Logan grunted earning a nudge from Alana. "Fine Wheels."

With that Professor X and Storm left.

"Well I guess we're down. If you'll excuse me I'll be in my room cleaning up." Alana said cracking her back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_**

"Come in Alana." Charles said.

Opening the door, Alana stepped in and closed the door, leaning against it.

"You really like being close to me don't ya." Logan said

"In your dreams."

"Logan, Alana please." Charles said. "Now as I was saying, there is a group of mutants reeking havoc in the downtown area of New York. They usually act up at night so the four of you excluding Alana will head there tonight. The mutants can't be more than teenagers so bring them back here. You're dismissed."

"You lucked out on this one kid."

"It's probably because I'm still learning how to handle my powers genius."

"Alana!" Rogue called down the hallway. " Would you like to swim with Bobby, John and I? I really don't want to be the only girl. If you know what I mean."

"Sure why not! See you later Logan!"

Alana walked outside toward the pool in her purple and green bikini, hair tied up in a pony tail.

"It's about time you showed up!" John called from the other end of the pool.

Alana shrugged. "At least I showed up."

"Alright now that we're all here, who's up for a game of chicken?" Bobby asked.

"Count me in." Rogue said.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Alright John and Alana. Rogue and I. Let's get started."

**_(Ten minutes later)_**

"Damn these two are good at this!"

"Shut up and let us concentrate! This is harder than it looks!" Rogue said.

Alana and Rogue had their hands on each others forearms, each trying to push the other one off. Off in the distance a rumble of thunder was heard. The rain followed a few minutes after.

"We need to get inside before it gets bad!" Bobby said.

All four of them climbed out of the pool and grabbed their things. Bobby, Rogue and John started running toward the mansion, however something toward the woods caught Alana's attention.

"Alana hurry up!"

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up!"

Alana ran toward the woods where she saw the dark figure. "Hey is anyone out here?"

"Behind you." someone whispered.

Alana spun around and took a few steps backwards.

"It's been too long my dear Alana. You never called or wrote. Now is that anyway to treat a friend?" Damien asked.

"You are no friend on mine. You asshole!"

"I'd watch what you say if I were you. You never know what I might do to you and your precious friends." Damien said, hand around Alana's throat cutting off her air supply. "Now listen to me, in three days time the x-men will leave for a mission. The Professor will leave you in charge of the kids and mansion." he squeezed Alana's neck tighter, "You best watch you back cause I just might make a surprise visit."

"Alana! Where are you?"

Bobby.

"Have a nice night my dear. I will be back." With that Damien released Alana letting her fall to her knees gasping for breath. Disappearing into thin air Damien was gone when Bobby found her.

"Alana what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Let's get inside."

"Alana.." Bobby started but his eyes landed on the red marks around Alana's neck.

What on earth happened to her out here was the last though running through Bobby's mind. As they entered the house Alana made a bee-line for her room, leaving Rogue and John confused.

"Bobby what happened?"

"I don't know Rogue. Someone was out there with her."

Rogue looked in the direction Alana walked and turned to Bobby saying, "We have to tell Logan about this, maybe she'll talk to him."

"Agreed. First thing tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I just hope nothing else happens between now and tomorrow." Rogue said, walking gloved hand in hand with Bobby.


End file.
